


Protect You

by SilverDolphin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Hurt Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This could be visually disturbing for some people, contains a severely injured Scott. Open at your own discretion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You




End file.
